


Сияние

by AelinAmberJoe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelinAmberJoe/pseuds/AelinAmberJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку: Дженсену под 30, Джареду 16, даб-кон, МПРЕГ. Дженсен - звезда (актёр или певец, или то и другое), заносчивый и эгоистичный. Джаред его поклонник...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сияние

Дженсен, несмотря ни на что, любил фанатов.  
Глупые дурачки и дурочки – было в них что-то такое, что притягивало, как магнитом. Вернее, это их притягивало к нему, а Дженсен не отрицал своего природного магнетизма.   
Сам он никак не мог взять в толк, как можно бросаться грудью на ограждения или широкие спины бодигардов, рвать на себе одежду на концертах, орать, срывая голос, что хочешь от совершенно постороннего, незнакомого мужика ребенка. Толпы девчонок и парней, пихающие друг друга локтями, хрипящие в давке, пытающиеся пробраться поближе к объекту своего поклонения - это было за гранью разумения, но подкупало. Без фанатов никогда не станешь звездой, не ощутишь своего сияния.   
Фаны творили невероятное: тайно пробирались в павильоны, где проходили съемки, караулили под дверями гостиниц и спали на газонах, как собачонки, подлавливали на улицах, просили расписаться на деньгах, фотках или собственных животах. А когда он, выходя через черный ход после концерта или съемок, упирался в сотни огромных восторженных безраздельно доверяющих взглядов, это пугало и одновременно заводило.   
С течением времени Дженсен понял, что это такой же закон природы, как сменяющиеся времена года, приливы-отливы и восходы солнца. Людям, а особенно молодым и горячим, необходим кто-то, от кого у них будут подкашиваться ноги, дрожать руки и сбиваться дыхание. Если этот «кто-то» всемирно известный секс-символ, то это в разы круче, чем просто симпатичный соседский парень. Сохнуть по нему не так интересно, как по чувакам, ежедневно мелькающим на экране телевизора. Непременно нужно «втащить» их в свою жизнь - завесить все стены плакатами, падать в обмороки от радости при выходе новой песни, клипа или кинофильма, и плевать на то, что двести процентов из ста ты вряд ли когда-нибудь пересечешься с этим человеком, узнаешь его ближе.   
Дженсен всегда умел извлекать выгоду из любой ситуации. Он давно понял, что фанаты придуманы для того, чтобы приносить пользу. И дело не только в голосованиях на МТV, красочных открытках с одами любви (которые приходили ему тоннами), не в букетах и мягких игрушках, и даже не в более дорогих подарках – находились и такие (наверняка, бешеные детки каких-нибудь толстосумов). Весь этот романтический фасад был лишь обманкой - никому не нужны конфеты и цветы. Все куда проще, все строится на инстинктах. Опьяненные фанаты – это те же шлюхи, только берущие плату в другом эквиваленте. Они охотно раздвигают ноги и подставляют задницу, продаваясь за закорючку на плакате или просто возможность потрогать своего кумира. И надо признать, такое положение вещей распаляло куда больше, чем приевшиеся проститутки и хастлеры. Этим нужно было платить, а их пустые рыбьи глаза говорили, что им давно по барабану, чей член работает внутри – да хоть самого президента, потом только положенную сумму будь добр положить на стол.   
А поклонники – нет. Они живые, настоящие, им рвет башню от каждого слова, движения, взгляда. Они готовы на все. Схватишь какую-нибудь фанатку за задницу, так она с радости, доказывая тебе свою преданность и любовь, готова будет вены себе вскрыть на глазах у всех. Так уж повернут у фанатов мозг, кумиру они готовы отдать то, с чем никогда не расстанутся ради кого-то «обычного».   
Когда дело касается популярности и всеобщей любви, все стыдное и порицаемое превращается в сказочное и волшебное.   
Таков этот мир. 

~*~*~

Концерт удался на славу. Кто б сомневался! Зал орал, ликовал и бесновался. Теперь стоило переждать, пока толпы фанов схлынут, перевести дух, и, возможно, придумать продолжение этому хорошему вечеру. Может, заехать куда-нибудь пожрать, а потом продолжить веселье в клубе?  
Дженсен по длинному коридору направлялся в гримерку, присмотрелся, заметил у своей двери постороннего парня. Опять принесла нелегкая. Прокрадываются же, а! Он потратил до хера бабла на охрану, а толку? Никто не хочет работать, головы бы козлам ленивым поотрывать.  
\- Эй, - позвал Дженсен. – Ты кто?  
Тот обернулся и, пялясь широко распахнутыми глазами, улыбнулся.  
\- Мистер Эклз! – сказал он, теребя в руках маленький блокнот.  
\- Я знаю, что я «мистер Эклз», - ответил Дженсен, вытирая рукой со лба потекший грим. – А вот кто ты и как здесь оказался, а?  
На самом деле, он спросил больше для видимости. Имена фанатов для Дженсена не значили ровным счетом ничего. Он их не запоминал, они были ему интересны не больше, чем пустой звук.  
\- Джаред. Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки, мистер Эклз.   
\- И что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Жду вас. У меня к вам дело. Важное. Я надеюсь, что вам тоже будет интересно.   
Хм. Важное дело? Что же его может так заинтересовать? Это такой новый способ предлагать себя? Молоток парень! Похвально.  
Дженсен отпер ключом замок, распахнул дверь в гримерку.  
\- Ну что же, если ты тут, под табличкой с моим именем, то ясное дело, что ждал меня. Хер знает, как ты сюда пробрался, Дж… Джаред, потому что там снаружи десяток телохранителей, но это похвально. Люблю смелых, - он сделал приглашающий жест рукой, мол, заходи.   
Джаред юркнул в комнату, мелькнув перед глазами вытянутым смазанным пятном.   
\- Надеюсь, у тебя не припрятана в кармане заточка или вилка, или что-то еще такое…   
Ага! Бывали и такие случаи. Одна фанатка после какой-то музыкальной церемонии, на которую Дженсен явился вместе с популярной моделью, кинулась на него с обычной столовой вилкой.   
\- В кармане у меня только ручка, - честно признался Джаред.   
Правда, Джаред не был похож на типичного полоумного фаната. Нет, конечно, он был немного странный – долговязый, нескладный, с встопорщенными волосами, топтался с ноги на ногу, смущался, кусал губы (нагрыз уже до того, что те стали свекольными и распухли). Но это все не смущало, не заставляло включаться перестраховку, а своему внутреннему голосу Эклз доверял.  
Не симпатичных, не интересных, не привлекающих, не способных завести он привык посылать. А зачем на них тратить время? Но Джареда при всей его внешней странности выталкивать взашей не хотелось. Было в нем что-то потаенное, что Дженсену тут же захотелось разгадать. Сегодня же!   
К тому же, никогда нет гарантии, что смущающаяся с виду фиалка не отожжет в койке так, что мало не покажется.   
Вдоль шеи у Джареда тянулась влажная дорожка, крупными каплями исчезающая под вырезом футболки. Он был горячий и мокрый, будто его только что зажимали где-то в темном углу. При мысли об этом, Дженсен сглотнул и усмехнулся, не смог сдержать поплывшие перед глазами картинки.  
Он расстегнул на запястьях кожаные браслеты, стянул через голову сценическую майку и кинул ее на пол, принялся влажными салфетками снимать грим. Джаред стоял позади, отражался в зеркале.   
\- Ну что затих? Давай рассказывай что-нибудь уже. Зря, что ли, пришел?  
\- У нас в колледже есть журналистский кружок, - начал Джаред, стараясь не столь откровенно пялиться на широкую гладкую спину, широченные плечи и руки с бугрящимися мускулами.  
\- Ага, - поддакнул Дженсен, показывая, что он, вроде как слушает, продолжая возить по лицу салфеткой, не без удовольствия замечая блуждающий взгляд парня.  
Тот смотрел на задницу.  
\- Учусь на журналиста. А пока веду несколько колонок в нашей газете.   
\- Круто, чувак. И? – Дженсен взял висевшую на спинке стула рубашку, накинул на плечи и принялся застегивать пуговицы.  
Джаред оторвался взглядом от ловких пальцев, всовывающих в узенькие петли пуговки и, раскрыв блокнот, продолжил:  
\- Так как вы даете здесь несколько концертов, грех упускать такую удачу. Мы бы хотели напечатать интервью с вами. Я буду вам очень благодарен, если вы ответите на несколько вопросов для статьи.  
Дженсен присвистнул, оценив легенду – хорошая, качественная, а главное, чертовски похожая на правду. Это тебе не голая грудастая девка, прикрытая одним передником горничной, валяющаяся на твоей кровати в номере и уверяющая, что она просто пришла сменить постельное белье.  
\- Высший балл за историю, - застегнув пуговицы на манжетах, широко улыбнулся Эклз. - Считай, я поверил. И да, конечно, ты будешь благодарен. Потом.   
\- Простите, - занервничал парень и очень смутился. – Но я не вру. Я сказал вам чистую правду. Хотите, покажу вам клубный билет? Там указано, кто я и чем занимаюсь.  
Он как-то неуклюже дернулся, запустил руку в карман, принялся шебуршать там пальцами, искать, но случайно выронил блокнот и чертыхнулся.  
Какая прелесть!  
Все нервничают. Особенно, если видят перед собой живую легенду, да которая с ними еще и разговаривает. Но этот…   
Иногда устаешь от брутальных самцов, которые ведут себя чрезвычайно вызывающе только ради того, чтобы им хорошенько вставили, или развязных самок, всем своим видом кричащих о желании быть оттраханными.  
Джаред, кажется, ни разу не соврал, не заигрывал, не принимал призывную позу, показывая свою готовность к дальнейшим сексуальным маневрам. Но это пока. А Дженсену уже не терпелось пощупать, погладить, зализать его до оргазмов, забираясь языком в каждую щелочку.  
\- Не надо, - остановил его Эклз, подошел ближе, поднял блокнот и протянул собеседнику, попутно замечая, что первые листы исчирканы мелкими острыми буквами. - Я тебе верю.   
\- Значит вы согласны ответить на вопросы, мистер Эклз? Это недолго. У меня немного, только самые интересные. Я изучил несколько ваших интервью разным изданиям и сделал вывод, что большинство из них задают одни и те же наскучившие вопросы.  
Ого! Он еще и изучал что-то.  
На самом деле, это была чистая правда. Журналисты были либо дебилы, либо лентяи, и каждый раз задавали примитивные уже давно навязшие на зубах вопросы. Какую-то тупость про личную жизнь, на что Дженсен всегда отвечал одно и то же - «на эти вопросы не отвечаю», про любимые блюда, спрашивали о том, как он больше любит отдыхать и расслабляться, где берет вдохновение для новых песен и какие роли у него самые любимые.  
Мрак!  
Даже сопляк без образования сообразил, что это уже давно осточертело и читателям, и тому, кому эти вопросы задают.  
\- А ты подготовился, я смотрю!  
Джаред сконфуженно улыбнулся и от полноты чувств отковырял от блокнотного листа уголок.   
\- И давай перейдем с «мистера Эклза» на «Дженсена», хорошо? Это первое. А второе - я чертовски устал после концерта. Если я еще какое-то время пробуду в этой долбаной гримерке, то тронусь умом окончательно.   
Джаред погрустнел.  
\- Привыкай, журналистская доля не из легких. Но не вешай нос, - подбодрил его Дженсен и сжал его локоть. Джареда хотелось потрогать. – Я предлагаю провести наше интервью в более приватной обстановке. Идет? Сейчас распоряжусь, и нам подгонят машину. Выйдем через запасной вход, чтобы не попасть в лапы фанатов. Иначе они разорвут нас на куски. А мне, как бы, не хочется заканчивать этот вечер так, у меня немного другие планы.  
\- Простите, а это удобно?  
\- Это более чем удобно, - энергично подмигнул Дженсен. – Ты можешь провести свое интервью прямо в моем лимузине. А если у нас еще останутся какие-то вопросы – продолжим в гостинице, в моем номере. Я тебе и расписаться могу – где захочешь.  
\- Это отличная идея, мистер… Дженсен. Только уже поздно, а мне нужно сдать статью в срок...   
\- Джаред! – произнес Дженсен, покатав на языке необычное и чрезвычайно подходящее мальчишке имя. – Какие проблемы? После того, как мы закончим, мой водитель отвезет тебя куда попросишь. И все будет ок.   
И он потрепал смешного поклонника по мягким непослушным волосам, разлохматил челку. 

В машине они успели разобраться почти со всеми вопросами. Надо отдать Джареду должное - они у него действительно были очень неплохи. Для непрофессионала тем более. В них не было ни заезженности, ни тупости, зато присутствовала доля юмора.   
У парня талант. И может быть большое будущее, если он, конечно, будет и дальше усердно работать.  
Остаток дороги они проехали молча, Дженсен потягивал виски, а Джаред набирал что-то в телефоне и пялился в окно. От шампанского он отказался, согласился только на стакан апельсинового сока.   
Он вообще хотел выйти на пол пути, но Дженсен уговорил его не глупить – как он потом посреди пустой дороги ночью думает добираться до дома? Лучше сейчас они приедут в гостиницу, чуть переведут дух, может быть Джаред, пользуясь случаем, придумает еще какой-нибудь вопрос, а потом водитель отвезет его домой.   
Если, конечно, он вообще захочет уезжать посреди многообещающей ночи.  
\- И всё же как ты все-таки проник в здание? К гримеркам никого не допускают, - поинтересовался Дженсен, когда они поднимались в его номер на огромном лифте с зеркальными стенами .  
Он подступил к нему слишком близко, притерся грудью к плечу, и Джаред буквально вжался в зеркало, забывая, как дышать.   
\- Отец моего друга - начальник охраны, - мучительно краснея, признался Джаред. – Так что, он и пропустил.   
\- Ага! Вот оно как, значит.   
Свой драгоценный блокнот Джаред убрал в задний карман джинсов, и тот сейчас забавно торчал, загибаясь чуть измятыми листами. Благо зеркала кругом, Дженсен без доли смущения обводил взглядом карман и блокнот – а на самом деле зад своего нового спутника. Мешковатые джинсы мешали увидеть очертания тела, оттого сильнее хотелось снять все стороннее, чтобы не мешало.   
\- Это был секрет. Пожалуйста, вы ведь его не накажете? Он знает, что нам для дела. Он профессионал. Он даже Чада не пропустил. Мы неделю его уговаривали, - тараторил Джаред и мешал Дженсену наслаждаться видом.   
\- Не бойся, я никого не стану привлекать к ответственности за то, что ты оказался внутри. Но ты ведь отдаешь себе отчет, что сам пришел, да, Джаред?  
Тот кивнул.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Дженсен потрепал его за плечо. – У тебя мышцы каменные, парень. Надо расслабиться.   
Номер у Эклза оказался гигантским. В несколько этажей, с высоченными потолками, огромным балконом, плазмой почти во всю стену – не во всяком кинотеатре такое полотно отыщешь, с мягкими коврами и еще уймой всяких прибамбасов, от которых голова шла кругом.  
\- Располагайся. Точно не хочешь выпить? Может, все-таки чуть-чуть? – спросил Дженсен еще раз, подходя к бару и кидая лед в стакан. – Ты был на высоте, тебе есть что отметить.   
\- Э-э… Ну, если только совсем немного, - соблазнился Джаред бутылкой «Макаллана».   
Дженсен тут же плеснул в пузатый стакан, протянул Джареду, а затем принялся наливать и себе.  
\- Спасибо. А вообще, я не пью. У меня потом страшно болит голова и мутит. Отец говорит, что я не умею пить, он вообще говорит, что я ничего толком не умею. Но сегодня, пожалуй, и правда можно.   
\- Проблемы с предками?  
Джаред пожал плечами, поворачивая стакан в руке, и наблюдая, как темная жидкость медленно течет по стенкам. Он решил не тянуть, выпил залпом и закашлялся.   
\- Да ладно. У кого их не бывает. Не стоит зацикливаться на этом, просто родители иногда видят то, что им хочется. Или наоборот – не видят того, что им хочется. Я бы не сказал, что ты ничего не умеешь. С тобой интересно разговаривать, ты не полный придурок и умеешь добиваться своего.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Джаред, у которого после алкоголя как-то резко и странно потемнел взгляд.  
\- Можно теперь я задам тебе пару вопросов? Ну, ты же меня интервьюировал, теперь моя очередь. Так будет честно, согласись?  
Джаред поморгал, разгоняя муть перед глазами.   
\- Ага.  
\- Знаешь, сколько фанатов мне приходится встречать? Они залезают на сцену на концертах, пытаются забраться в окна на десятом этаже, караулят за каждым углом, - Дженсен поставил стакан обратно на столик, присел на диван к Джареду, придвинулся поближе, дыхнул сухим в ухо. – В общем, эта та еще «радость». А ты на них не похож. Не могу понять – ты пришел туда сегодня только ради своей газеты, да? Давай, признавайся.   
\- Я… - Джаред опешил, но выложил, как на духу: - Если честно, Дженсен, я смотрел все ваши фильмы и слежу за вашей музыкальной карьерой. Редко кому удается удачно совмещать и то, и то. Чаще это либо кино, либо музыка. А вот вы… - у Джареда начало сбиваться дыхание. Особенно после того, как Дженсен прижался к его плечу своим. – Вы исключение.  
\- Лестно слышать.  
\- Но если вы хотите знать насколько я фанат, то я, наверное, совсем не фанат – в обычном понимании этого слова. Алтаря имени вас у меня в комнате нет, даже на стенах ничьих плакатов никогда не висело. Я просто никогда не понимал этого – фотки на стенах, автографы, слежка за звездами в сортирах. Слишком глупо, слишком бессмысленно. Но у меня есть коллекция ваших интервью и фильмов, чтобы быть в курсе. Это интересно – следить, как актер показывает себя в разных ролях. Я восхищаюсь вашим талантом и… - он запнулся, но выпитое все-таки пошло на пользу, и Джаред выпалил в довершении: - И красотой.   
Дженсен засмеялся и похлопал его по коленке, задержался на лишнюю секунду, провел вкруговую.  
\- Хороший ответ, честный. Ты и правда не такой, как все, Мне нравится то, что ты говоришь.   
\- Знаете, - взглянув на часы, ответил Джаред, – мне, наверное, пора. Уже поздно, а у вас был трудный день. Я вас задерживаю. Вам отдыхать надо.   
\- Брось, - Дженсен положил ладонь ему на шею, начал массировать, пробуя расслабить. - У нас уйма времени. Или тебя ждут к определенному часу?  
\- Нет. Мы планировали с Чадом заняться разбором интервью, но я послал ему смску, что могу задержаться, если интервью затянется.   
\- Да ты просто умница, дружище, одно удовольствие иметь с тобой дело! Думаю, ты и сам устал не меньше, предлагаю отдохнуть вместе. Знаешь, у меня бассейн на нижнем этаже. Не общий. Только мой. Давай-ка искупаемся? Люблю плавать, это расслабляет. А ты умеешь плавать?  
\- Умею.   
\- Вот и отлично, тебе тоже не помешает.  
\- Спасибо, но у меня ничего с собой нет, в чем можно было бы плавать.   
\- А тебе ничего и не нужно. Я всегда плаваю исключительно без всего.   
Он взял его пятерней за подбородок и повернул к себе, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. Джаред попробовал высвободиться – не получилось.   
Дженсен провел большим пальцем по сухой растрескавшейся губе, нежно поглаживая, оттягивая вниз, проталкивая палец внутрь, разжимая сжатые зубы, коснулся мокрого горячего языка.   
\- Я ничего плохого тебе не сделаю. Но врать не буду, у меня сносит от тебя крышу, чувак. Ты такой классный, от тебя мозги плавятся. Чаще мне предлагают и я выбираю, а здесь… ну да, считай, предлагаю сам. Наш вечер может перерасти в шикарную ночь. Веришь?   
Он обнял Джареда за затылок, и потянул к себе. Поцелуй вышел нескладным, Джаред ворочал губами слабо, будто не мог подстроиться, не в силах ответить. И дернулся, когда Дженсен просунул ему в рот язык, скользнул туда-сюда, начал гладить кончиком небо.   
Вторую руку он положил Джареду между ног, приласкал, сжал – там было вполне так немало, но даже намека на стояк не было.   
Каждый, кто оказывался в его постели и на его члене, хотел и желал этого всем своим естеством. Поэтому Дженсен привык к отдаче, привык к горячим, возбужденным, страстно желающим его телам. Ни о каком насилии за все время и речи не могло быть. Ему везло - он никого никогда не брал силой, не заставлял. Ему просто безвозмездно давали, дарили себя, легко и щедро, а он брал. Но сейчас… промелькнуло что-то пугающее.   
Джареда хотелось до кровавых мошек перед глазами. Только тот вел себя, как истукан.   
Чтобы тупо подчинить, тюкнув носом о подлокотник дивана – дабы не орал, перегнуть через спинку и, скрутив, вытрахать и говорить не стоило. Дженсен не видел кайфа в безжизненном податливом теле, дышащем через раз. Все равно, что вставлять трупу – сразу тянуло блевануть.   
Он, наверное, отпустил бы сейчас Джареда, просто вызвал бы водителя и приказал отвезти туда, куда тот скажет, пускай едет к своему дружку, пусть играют в журналистов дальше. Парень уже получил желаемое, он не мечтал лечь под «знаменитость», не искал секса – это было понятно с первой минуты, читалось по его поведению, по тому, как он держал подбородок, как не заискивал перед Дженсеном, не вилял задницей.   
Но было на дне его ореховых удлиненных глаз что-то такое, что останавливало Дженсена, не позволяло сейчас встать и выдворить этого Падалеки прочь.   
За столько лет, за столько разов, Дженсен научился безошибочно определять, когда по-настоящему хотят, желают. Джаред боялся, но мать его, хотел. Сильно хотел. Может и сам себе не признавался, но это было. От него исходило желание, которое привязывало к себе невидимой нитью. Как кобеля к течной суке.  
И Дженсен не отпустил.   
Встал сам, поднял следом на ноги Джареда, обнял поперек талии, и, наглаживая везде, щипая, кусая, облизывая, повел по лестнице на этаж ниже, к бассейну.   
Он разделся первым. Догола. Джаред же снимать одежду не торопился, просто стоял и тупо смотрел. Пришлось делать все самому – расстегивать пуговицы, вжикать молниями, вытаскивать из джинсов.   
\- Давай заходи, - предложил он, когда с одеждой было покончено. – Вода подогревается, холодно не будет.  
На самом деле под безразмерными свободными тряпками скрывались вполне симпатичные контуры, просматривались мускулы, красовались плавные линии узких бедер и широкий разворот плеч.   
Это пока он немного нелеп и костляв, но задатки говорили, что скоро все изменится, особенно если будет следить за фигурой.   
\- Пойдем же окунемся, - Дженсен звонко шлепнул его по маленькой ягодице.   
Джаред страшно смущался, и, наверное, именно поэтому влетел в воду, как ужаленный – чтобы скорее скрыть неловкость и наготу, поднял целый фонтан брызг. Переждав, пока вода чуть успокоится, Дженсен зашел следом.   
Джаред смотрел на него абсолютно пьяными глазами, несколько раз пробовал улизнуть, оказавшись хорошим пловцом, поднырнул под подсвеченный мягким светом искусственный водопад, намочил себе волосы. Но все-таки был пойман за ногу.   
Дженсен сомкнул сильные пальцы на его лодыжке и, резко дернув, подтянул к себе, будто перышко. Джаред стукнулся задом о его живот, коснулся бедром члена.   
Чтобы не висеть на приличной глубине, где ноги не касаются дна, пришлось прибиться к бортику, там можно было просто стоять, и вода совсем немного не доставала до груди.   
Изнывая от нетерпения и тянущей болезненности внизу живота, Дженсен припер грудью непослушного гостя к краю, развел ягодицы, попробовал вкрутиться пальцем внутрь, Джаред заскулил и не впустил. То ли сам по себе просто не мог, то ли был закрыт и сжат наглухо от страха.   
\- Ну давай, хороший мой, расслабься, - попросил Дженсен, учащенно дыша ему в ухо. – Хочу в тебя. Только обещай об этом в своей газете не писать, ладно? – ласково проведя ладонью по мокрым волосам, засмеялся он.  
Плечи у Джареда как-то неестественно дрогнули, на шее бешено забилась жилка.   
\- У тебя хоть раз было что-то или еще нет?  
Джаред молчал и барахтался руками, посылая по воде слабые волны.  
Да черт, о чем он? Ну, конечно, не было. По нему же видно. Парень был целехонек. Небось, и в рот даже не брал. Может, ждал свадьбы?  
Палец, отчаянно массирующий сжатый анус, напрягся, надавил сильнее. Джаред откинул голову Дженсену на плечо, болезненно поперхнулся воздухом.   
Не то, чтобы Дженсен питал слабость к целкам. Более того, какой-то особенной прелести он в них не видел. Поначалу, конечно, очень льстило. Но со временем приелось и стало раздражать – некоторые растекались безвольными медузами, даже не зная, что делать и как отвечать. Скучно и кайфа ноль.  
Но сейчас, почему-то, напрочь отшибло все здравомыслие - от одной мысли, что к Джареду никто никогда прежде не прикасался, что он узко-девственный и несмышленый, совсем не знающий ни члена, ни настоящего сумасшедшего оргазма, накатывала тугая горячая волна. Хотелось раскрыть, втолкнуться, научить и показать, чтобы запомнил навсегда.   
Он развернул Джареда к себе лицом, прижал спиной к стенке и, подхватив за бедра, легко поднял - тому ничего не оставалось, как инстинктивно ухватиться за плечи посильнее, послушно скрестить на пояснице ноги.   
Дженсен несколько раз ткнулся членом ему между ягодиц, но ничего не вышло, помог рукой – тоже не пошло. По воде в узкого и сжавшегося Джареда никак было не войти.   
Потрахаться прямо здесь было заманчиво: качать его на мягких волнах, вгонять член поглубже, насаживая по самое основание, легко подбрасывать и тут же снова прижимать к себе. Тем более мокрый, совершенно голый Джаред возбуждал похлеще всякой порнухи или трущихся о шест телок.   
Но трахнуть его вот так - без смазки, не разработанного - было почти нереально. Это, можно сказать, уже более продвинутый уровень. А у них сейчас только «начальный».   
Поэтому Дженсен отступил на шаг назад, не выпуская его из рук, поднялся по лесенке, ведущей из бассейна, и понес наверх в, спальню.   
Джаред дрожал. То ли от холода, то ли от ужаса неизвестности, а может, и от того, и от другого вместе взятых.   
Уложив Джареда на огромную аккуратно убранную кровать, Дженсен кое-как обтер его покрывалом, снял с полки над кроватью беззастенчиво стоявшую и в любой момент готовую к применению бутылку смазки, отщелкнул крышку. Резинки валялись где-то в тумбочке, но, по правде говоря, так не хотелось отграничиваться этой херней от Джареда. Хотелось чувствовать все досконально.   
Смазка из открытого флакона случайно капнула Джареду на живот, и грудь у того взметнулась вверх. Но Дженсен, не обращая на это внимания, руками поддел его под колени, заставил поднять ноги повыше, допустить.  
\- Я аккуратно, - пообещал он. – Просто лежи и дыши глубже.   
Стянув Джареда к краю кровати так, чтобы задница свешивалась, Дженсен сполз на пол для большего удобства. Выдавил на пальцы прозрачный гель, но, прежде чем смазать, погладил второй рукой по внутренней нежной стороне бедра, приложился губами к ягодице.   
Палец он проталкивал осторожно, наблюдая, как жадно и плотно его обхватывает колечко ануса, будто желает затянуть внутрь больше и сильнее. Он толкнулся глубже, ловя вздох Джареда, а через несколько движений добавил и второй палец. Придвинулся ближе, с жадностью огладил языком растянутые края.   
От Джареда пахло девственностью – ни с чем не сравнимый запах страха, желания, нерешимости и горячности, бьющий по мозгам.   
Он торопливо прокрутил пальцы, погладил гладкие стенки, и Джаред забился, задергал задом, скручивая под собою простынь.   
\- Все. Уже все! Сейчас, - успокоил его Дженсен, и забрался на кровать. – Будет очень хорошо, еще лучше. Обещаю.  
Джаред не кричал, не дергался, не бился, когда принимал в себя член. Головка все равно входила с трудом, и Дженсену пришлось добавлять смазки, залив ею простынь. Он гладил Джареда по бокам и бедрам, стараясь двигаться как можно медленнее, но на середине сорвался, и погнал без тормозов.   
Он кончил глубоко внутрь, пару раз лениво двинулся по собственной сперме, и только тогда обратил внимание, что сам Джаред разрядки не получил. Он вообще толком не был возбужден. То ли эрекции не было вовсе, то ли она уже почти спала.   
Дженсен накрыл ладонью его член, сжал, и принялся дрочить.   
Джаред отозвался не сразу. Как назло, член не реагировал, просто безвольной мягкой плотью лежал во влажной руке, и начинало казаться, что он дергает что-то неживое, безжизненное.  
\- Ну, Джей, давай, - попросил он, собирая в горсть яички и слегка сдавливая. - Хочу, чтобы ты тоже кончил, чтобы не боялся, кричал, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Как мне.   
Вместо джаредова члена на призывы отреагировал собственный, и, твердея со сверхъестественной скоростью, предательски дрогнул, потянулся к желанному телу.   
Не останавливаясь, бесстыдно нашептывая всякую чушь, Дженсен ткнулся головкой обратно, в жаркое влажное, еще не успевшее сжаться отверстие и сразу взял бешеный ритм, не отставая рукой.   
Джаред замотал головой, стряхивая со лба слипшиеся пряди волос, закрыл глаза, прикусил кончик языка, и его член под пальцами Дженсена воспрянул.   
Он не продержался долго, надламываясь, плеснул в помогающую ему руку и себе на живот за пару мгновений до Дженсена.   
Чуть отойдя от оргазма, Дженсен собрал с живота Джареда мутные капли, коснулся перепачканными пальцами его губ, а потом наклонился и, целуя, широкими мазками сам слизал.   
Когда Дженсен вылизывал ему рот и трахал языком, Джаред уже почти спал, сопел тихонько, развалившись на подушках. Дженсена и самого сморило спустя какое-то время. Он завалился рядом, и, чувствуя, как чужое гибкое горячее тело доверчиво жмется к нему, уснул.   
Проснулся на рассвете, не сразу понял, кто и почему спит у него на груди, обжигая жаром обнаженной кожи. А когда вспомнил, осторожно выбрался и полез к Джареду со спины.   
Хотелось трахаться. Еще. Пока было время.  
Он развел Джареду ягодицы, обозревая взглядом покрасневшие края тут же раскрывающегося ануса, склонился пониже, лизнул соленый копчик, вдохнул усилившийся резкий запах ночного секса и прижался губами к влажному отверстию.   
Джаред охнул, покрылся мурашками и окончательно проснулся, когда в него без особого труда вошел член.   
На этот раз он сам послушно встал на колени, оперся на локти, чтобы Дженсену было удобнее, и весьма охотно подмахивал.   
Потом Дженсен, чтобы слишком скоро не кончить, крутил его, как игрушечного: перетаскивал на себя, заставляя сесть сверху, укладывал на бок, снова ставил на четвереньки.   
За окном из-за горизонта медленно выбиралось солнце, становилось светло.  
У Дженсена было установленное им же правило – не больше одной ночи. Странно, но сейчас, лежа бок о бок с Джаредом, подумалось, а не нарушить ли это правило?  
Не хотелось выпускать его из постели, не хотелось отпускать. И все-таки это было необходимо.   
Ко всему прочему на одиннадцать у него была запланирована встреча с режиссером и продюсером, обещали предложить неплохой сценарий.   
Кончив пару раз, Джаред, как ручной ласковый пес, полез лизаться, начал целовать в губы. Дженсен хотел его энтузиазм на прощание пустить в дело, раскрутить мальчишку на отсосать:   
\- Никогда не делал этого прежде? Не страшно. Учись, я разрешаю.   
И даже слишком долго упрашивать не пришлось, тот поломался немного, но все-таки склонился над бедрами, пригнулся и с влажным звуком всосал головку в рот.   
Но, учиться Джареду нужно было еще ого-го сколько – у них столько времени не было.  
Он давился, кашлял и карябал зубами. Так можно было остаться без важной части тела, и Дженсен решил просто не продолжать. Вместо этого он уложил парня обратно на подушки, прижал к себе, и тот снова отрубился.   
Когда Дженсен собирался уходить, ему стало жалко будить Джареда: тот спал, чуть приоткрыв рот и приобняв подушку, и выглядел совсем по-детски.   
Что ж, пусть у мальчишки будет все хорошо. С Дженсеном ему явно не по пути.  
Он распорядился, чтобы охрана по камерам отследила, когда Джаред проснется, чтобы ему подали в номер завтрак, а потом пусть второй водитель отвезет парня туда, куда ему будет нужно. Хоть на Аляску, если тот попросит…

Несколько месяцев спустя...

Когда случается перерыв в съемках, передышка в концертах или просто выдается спокойное время, когда не наступает на пятки график (как бы не прекрасна была работа), это время благословенно.   
В такие моменты Дженсен Эклз любил забивать на все свои обязанности и отключал рабочий номер телефона, чтобы не трезвонили из журналов, с каналов, не пережимали кислород. А по доступному телефону агенту разрешалось звонить только в самых экстренных случаях.   
Он посылал куда подальше парадно-выходной стиль, влезал в любимые, изрядно потрепанные джинсы, нацеплял обычную футболку, бейсболку и темные очки. И плевал на весь мир.  
Узнавали, конечно, особенно если пройтись где-нибудь на Беверли Хиллз, но он там предусмотрительно старался не рассекать.  
Людям его профессии сентиментальность была противопоказана. Да и сам Дженсен никогда ею не страдал. Но, положив руку на сердце, иногда ему вспоминался странный мальчишка, на одну ночь появившийся в его жизни.  
После были и другие. Но там он трахал просто дырку и ничего не чувствовал, кроме пустоты, которая не заполнялась даже членом.   
Что случилось в ту ночь - до сих пор было не понять. С Джаредом всё было как-то иначе. И дело даже не в сексе. Просто парень не был похож на остальных: он смотрел иначе, говорил иначе, вел себя иначе.   
Иногда Дженсен пытался угадать, что стало с ним теперь? Напечатали ли его интервью в газете, и по-прежнему ли Джаред осваивает журналистику?   
Интересно. Только узнать вот вряд ли получится.   
Искать парня, с которым был пусть и очень неплохой, но единичный секс, как-то глупо и несерьезно. Кино на площадке, в жизни все иначе.   
Ну отыщет он его, что их будет связывать? Лекции по журналистике?  
Это накатило впервые за несколько месяцев, когда он вернулся в этот город. Пользовался отпуском, навещал друга, который купил себе здесь дом. А сам почему-то уже второй раз вспомнил, как Джаред теребил в руках свой блокнот.   
На обратном пути Дженсен понял, что забыл заправиться. И сейчас красная стрелка, показывающая уровень топлива в баке, стремительно приближалась к нулю. Он со всей злости долбанул по рулю. Надо же, совсем вылетело из головы. Как так? Но на его счастье вдали проступили очертания острой зеленой крыши заправки.   
Захолустье, конечно, было еще то – типичная заправочная станция на отшибе, где все на ладан дышит, и магазин с выцветшими и выгоревшими на солнце рекламными плакатами. Однако автомат принимал кредитки, и это было приятным сюрпризом!  
Дженсен открыл крышку топливного бака и пошел снимать пистолет с подставки, залил десять галлонов 87-ого, потому что 89-го и 93-го не было, сплюнул себе под ноги на сухую землю, и пошел к открытым дверям магазинчика – купить что-нибудь пожрать в дороге.   
За прилавком сидел огромный мужик в потной и грязной майке, листал «Плейбой» двадцатилетней давности.   
Дженсен прошелся среди стеллажей, взял пачку орешков. У полки с чипсами, зарывшись среди больших открытых коричневых коробок, возился какой-то парень, расставляя товар.   
Дженсен подошел поближе – одними орешками особо не наешься.  
Мелькнул знакомый профиль. Сердце в груди разбухло, и кажется, пропустило удар.  
\- Джаред?  
Тот неожиданно резко обернулся.   
Он.  
\- Джаред!   
Хотелось сказать так много, но слова кончились.  
Джаред тоже молчал. Может, забыл, не узнал? Дженсен поспешил сдернуть темные очки. Ну же. Он это, он! Вспоминай, балбес!  
Джаред, кажется, и не забывал, открыл рот, хватил воздуха.  
Дженсен огладил глазами знакомые контуры: скулы, губы, шея, плечи, грудь, живот. Что-то было не так. Футболка внизу выступала неправильным изгибом вперед. Не очень большой, но заметный беременный живот торчал вызывающе-дерзко, и сейчас, в пол-оборота, был заметен особенно хорошо.   
Дженсен привалился плечом к полке с какими-то банками, чуть не перевернув весь стеллаж. Джаред бледнел на глазах.   
\- Блядь, как это понимать, Джаред?  
\- Ты даже помнишь мое имя? С ума сойти, - впервые за все время раскрыл тот рот.   
Теперь не осталось сомнений – это был Джаред, он самый.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Работаю.  
Дженсен все смотрел и смотрел, и никак не мог насытиться. Он отчаянно сводил в уме все происшедшее когда-то, увиденное сейчас. Картинка выстроилась не сразу. Но выстроилась. И стало стремно.  
\- Джей, у тебя ребенок.  
\- Спасибо за новость, кэп!  
\- Чей? Мой?  
\- Может, свалишь? Ты мешаешь мне работать.  
Дженсена изнутри омывало скверным, мерзким ужасом.   
\- А семья твоя знает?  
\- Они знают.  
\- И как отнеслись?  
\- Плохо. Я ушел из дома, когда стало понятно.  
\- Где ты живешь теперь?  
\- Какая тебе разница? Я не желаю с тобой разговаривать. Я вообще не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего.  
\- Поздно. Вот это, - Дженсен указал на живот, - общее.  
\- Откуда тебе знать?   
\- Сомневаюсь, что после той ночи ты дальше пошел подставляться кому ни попадя.   
\- Зря сомневаешься, – у Джареда дрожала нижняя губа, и он безжалостно ее прикусил.  
\- Не верю, Джаред. Ты не такой. Скажи, зачем ты его оставил?  
\- А в чем мелкий виноват? В том, что один его папаша полный урод, и без разбора трахает все, что движется?   
Джаред легко попался.  
\- Значит, мой.  
\- Ха! У тебя таких, наверное, сотни по всему миру. Так что, не бойся – ничего требовать я не буду. Мне от тебя не надо денег и признания отцовства.   
\- Как ты думаешь жить, когда он родится, умник? Будешь подрабатывать на сраной заправке? С орущим младенцем на руках? Думаешь, вот тот жирдяй за кассой тебе позволит?  
\- Не переживай, что-нибудь придумаю. Но всяко будет лучше, чем сказать: знаешь, твой папочка однажды ради спортивного интереса трахнул твоего второго отца. Просто так, как бесплатную шлюху. А потом выгнал пинком под зад. Просто ушел и благополучно забыл, оставив вместо себя каких-то бугаев в черных костюмах. Это ты хочешь ему рассказывать в ответ на то, если он спросит, как встретились его родители? Я лучше буду рассказывать ему, что его папа был пожарником, и погиб, спасая животных из горящего приюта.  
\- Идиот!  
\- Хей! Джаред! - между стеллажами с товаром протиснулся плешивый толстяк с жирно блестящими губами, и, перекатывая из одного угла рта в другой зубочистку, сказал: - Ты работать будешь или хуйней страдать?   
\- Я… да. Работаю, - потупившись, ответил Джаред, и, придерживая низ живота, наклонился к коробке с тубами чипсов, принялся их доставать. – Сэр просто спрашивал, где он может найти резинки.  
Дженсен сверкнул глазами в ответ на вредный тон.   
\- Какие резинки? – оголив желтую полоску зубов, уточнил мужик и пошкрябал грудь в вырезе майки. – В смысле такие, - изобразил он телодвижением, - или жвачка? Эта хрень у нас вся на кассе. Пойдемте, я покажу.  
Дженсен обернулся на Джареда, равняющего колонны чипсов.   
\- Вали уже, - вместо прощания сказал он густым незнакомым голосом, и снова принялся за свою работу.  
На кассе кое-как Дженсен наскреб мелочи на пакет орешков – пальцы не слушались. Громила, кажется, еще впаривал какие-то презервативы, тряс яркими коробками. Ах да, резинки, точно! Они были тогда в ящике тумбочки. Но так не хотелось ими пользоваться. А сейчас там… Как Дженсен не затряс в ответ этого приставучего дебила – сам не понял. Просто кинул деньги на прилавок и вылетел прочь.   
Он сел в машину. Отъехал к противоположной стороне дороги, перевел дух, пытаясь понять, что сейчас случилось. 

Вечером, когда стемнело, из дверей магазина выскользнула длинная тень. Дженсен подождал, пока она пересечет дорогу, вышел из машины, хлопнув дверью и двинулся к проходящему мимо парню. Тот не ожидал, испуганно дернулся и чуть не завалился на дорогу.  
Дженсен ровным и сильным движением схватил того за предплечье.   
\- Ты? Опять? – мрачно спросил Джаред.   
Он оглядел Дженсена с ног до головы и, пряча руки в карманы кофты, оттянул ее вперед таким образом, чтоб не слишком заметен был живот.  
\- Что, ушел из профессии? Выглядишь, как бомж.  
\- Это маскировка, дурень ты, у меня отпуск. Имею право. Что ты сказал своей семье? Они знают от кого?   
\- Испугался, что заставлю признать ребенка? – спросил вызывающе Джаред. - Не бойся, никто не знает. Говорю же, мне ничего не надо. Случайный перепих по пьяни с каким-то чуваком на концерте – имени не знаю, лица не помню. У всех бывает.   
\- Поверили?  
\- Поверили. Мама страшно во мне разочаровалась. Отец сказал, что так и знал, что это когда-нибудь случится.   
\- Где ты живешь?  
\- Снимаю комнату у тетки Чада.  
\- А что с журналистикой?   
Джаред нехорошо сощурился.  
\- Что ты пристал? Папочкой, что ли, заделался?  
На фоне всей ситуации звучало более чем двояко и насмешливо.   
\- Джаред, а ты напечатал в той газете наше интервью?  
\- Нет, - резко отрапортовал Падалеки. – Я вышел из кружка на следующий день. Сказал, что у меня ничего не получилось и я провалил задание. Пришлось уходить.   
\- Зачем? У тебя же были шикарные вопросы, чудесное интервью.  
\- У меня правда ничего не получилось. Я все загубил.   
Дженсен слепо заморгал.  
\- Слушай, какого пса ты тут вообще ошиваешься? Что ты тут забыл?  
\- Вас.  
\- Очень смешно. Тебе что, прискучило петь, играть и трахаться?   
\- Я не знал ни о чем, Джей. Но иногда вспоминал о тебе. Не знаю, как объяснить, но порой мне хотелось тебя увидеть снова.   
\- Чтоб опять забесплатно потрахаться?   
\- Чтоб поговорить.  
\- Какая мелодрама. «Оскар» еще не получил? А найти не хотел, если думал? Или «звездная» гордость не позволила?  
\- Зачем я тебе такой? У тебя вся жизнь впереди. А что я? Ты прав – бухаю, трахаюсь и иногда улыбаюсь в камеру.   
Джаред вздохнул.   
\- Мне тридцать лет, Джей. Я ни дня не думал о семье и детях. А сейчас, может, пора?   
\- Ты его у меня не отнимешь! – вновь ощетинился Джаред, и решительно шагнул назад.   
\- Я и не собираюсь. Мы ведь с тобой можем все как-нибудь решить по-нормальному, попытаться все устроить, Джаред? Я знаю, все было не так и не то. Я и не прошу вот так сразу прощать меня. Но, может, стоит хотя бы попробовать, ради него? Ты ведь тоже его отец, и если ты оставил его, сохранил ему жизнь, значит, он что-то значит для тебя.  
Джаред вдруг кивнул вместо ответа.   
\- Мне далеко до идеального отца. Но, это ведь не значит, что я не имею право им быть, не имею право учиться, как им быть, менять что-то.  
\- Может быть.   
\- Расскажи о нем что-нибудь. Он уже толкается?  
\- Немного. Иногда.  
\- А кто – знаешь?  
\- Нет. Я не узнавал, - Джаред передернул плечами.  
\- Пошли в машину. Холодно. Я тебя отвезу. А, может, поедешь со мной? Я тут проездом. Но можно снять номер в приличной гостинице.  
От мысли, что они могут снова оказаться с Джаредом в одной комнате, тряхнуло током.  
\- Идиот, мне на работу завтра.   
\- Ну и что? У нас есть машина. Без проблем подброшу. Я никуда не тороплюсь.   
Джаред уселся на сиденье.  
\- Тут рядом есть круглосуточное кафе – там пекут потрясные блинчики и вафли. Я последний раз ел в обед. Не отказался бы перекусить. Можем заехать туда и поговорить. Нам много чего нужно обсудить и решить.  
Решать и правда было что. Нужно было убедить Джареда пойти в хорошую клинику, подыскать надежного доктора, уговорить уволиться с этой ужасной работы… и много чего еще.   
\- Поехали. Показывай – куда. Я согласен.


End file.
